The Days of Old
by TheThingsThatMakeMeAlsoBreakMe
Summary: My AU spin of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE-FALLON**

_1904, October 1st_

"I swear to god, if I get attacked _one _more time, I'll scream."

_Oh, the wonders of being psychic. _

Swerving to the left, I dodged the absolutely repulsive _beast_. It was an ugly mash between a woman and some kind of serpent. With snakes for hair and glowing red eyes, it was something straight out of a fantasy novel.

"Come here, little demigod," The snake lady said with a hiss. Puzzling over it, I dodged another slash, "What in _hell_ is a demigod?"

That caught the monster's attention. "Ah, a _ssssilly _half-blood who doesssssssn't know why sssssshe'ssssss _ssssso _ssssspecial_._ My _favorite_."

_Ω_

_1927, September 11th_

"Great." I leaned against the alley wall, the bricks digging into my already injured back. "Just great. How the _heck_ did I get into this one?" Looking down at myself, I really didn't know. I had gashes running along my torso, seeping blood. My arm was on fire, but then again, it literally was on fire for quite a bit.

I had to have broken _something_ in my foot, with the limp I was sporting. _There goes my option to run as well. _

_Ω_

_1943, November 28th_

Leaning against the sink, I slowly try raising the hem of my torn and bloody chemise. _Why they didn't stop me at the front desk, I'll never know. _Hissing as the fabric pulled at my wounds, I got it over my head.

This day I would never forget, ever.

The gashes would leave rugged scars, deep ones. They would be an everlasting reminder of that day. The day where I was unprepared, the day that I became free.

_Ω_

_2003, January 13th_

Glancing at the scars in the mirror today was like looking in a time capsule. The long, diagonal slashes weren't the only ones I had now. A bite mark on my shoulder, a long healed bullet wound just underneath my ribs. Glancing back into the hotel room, I sighed.

It's much harder being almost-immortal than you think, much harder.

Skitz barked behind me. Turning, I laughed, "Did you find the TV remote, Skitzy?" _Without Skitz… _I sighed, _I probably would have gone insane all those years ago._

_Ω_

_2007, July 3rd_

Running along the southern side of New York, I dodged around yet another car.

_Why is everything always changing? _Automobiles were one thing that should have never been created. Planes were okay, but cars, _gods. _If I got hit _again_, all _hell _was going to break loose.

"I _hate _autos," I mumbled, dodging yet another of the death machines.

I guess I wasn't in the best place to avoid them either. New York was big, too big to navigate without getting lost _numerous_ times. I had, unfortunately, learned this the hard way.

_You are here on a mission, and important one, focus!_ Glancing around, I located one of the tallest skyscrapers, The Empire State Building.

I shook away the memories of years gone by, suffering under my curse. Every god I met never _even _noticed. They were going to regret that.

_Ω_

_2011, June 19 _

"That mission was highly unsuccessful."

"Go away Anubis. I don't need your increasingly annoying comments buzzing in my head." Surprisingly, Anubis did leave me.

Shrugging, I continued on my way through New York. Whistling shrilly, I called Skitz over from a neighboring street, "This was a waste of time. Let's go."

Jogging down the avenue, I dodged, yet another auto, and slipped into a dark alley.

_Ω_

_2013, February 7th_

The park was dark and cold, the trees bare. It was desolate, deserted, unwelcoming. But I knew that appearances were utterly deceiving. Walking forward, I made my way to the shadiest corner, hissing in pain when I shifted her weight, side stinging. With one hand clutching my side, and my other grasping my amulet.

I'm short, maybe five foot zero, and I hate it. Why was it that I'm was always too short? I haven't grown an inch since that damn curse.

Today, my hair was red. With red hair as dark as the blood staining my clothes, reaching just below my shoulders, I stood out in my special way.

_Just the way I like to, _My hair was, straight as a pin, with dark red and auburn highlights, framing my face.

Pulled up in a loose ponytail, it revealed another scar that ran by my collar bone.

_That one hurt, _The white cami I was wearing underneath the tiger-print shirt that hung loosely on my frame was soaking up most of the blood, but it was hardly enough to staunch the blood flow.

My light-blue shorts were, in hindsight, a bad choice of attire. Though, the Captain America belt buckle was an adorable touch, it was unpractical. I really needed to consider what I may be fighting when I dressed in the mornings.

After sitting for a few minutes, I felt fine, if you didn't count the blood seeping from the wound in my side and the various cuts and scratches, a few that would need stitches, I was perfect.

Lowering myself to the grass, I leaned against a stone bench that overlooked the rest of the park. I was probably pale from the blood lost, and looked like I was dead, not even factoring the fact that I was panting like a dog. Leaning my head back, I tossed the amulet into the grass in front of me.

It was silver, reflecting the noon sunlight, carved with a black jackal 'glyph. Hopefully it would still work, _hopefully _being the key word.

I was tired, so tired, but I knew better than to submit to the black spots dancing in front of my eyes until I knew that the spell was activated. Slowly, slower than I had wanted, a semi-translucent ring formed around me. Sighing in relief, trying to relax against the bench, I let the black overtake me.

_Ω_

_2013, February 7th_

_A few hours later..._

When I opened my eyes again, I felt more like I had been hit by an auto then a train. Glancing around, I confirmed that I was still in New Orleans, still protected by my spell of protection. Gingerly bringing my hand up to my side, I felt dried blood, and upon further inspection, I found the wound. It was throbbing and tender, but it was healed enough for it to stop bleeding. It would have to do.

Using the bench behind me as leverage, I stumbled forward. My ankle, damn it, hadn't healed right. It had always been a bit off, but never this bad. I was going to regret leaving it, but I had to get out of New Orleans soon, I had already been here too long, the monsters would be back to finish what they had started. Leaning forward, much to my side's displeasure, I swept the amulet up from the ground.

Making my way down the path and through the gate of the graveyard, I snatched the gloves out of my pocket. Pulling them on, I flexed my fingers. Picking up my stride I winced… My ankle was going to be the death of me, I knew it.

Letting out a shrill whistle, I waited a second, then started jogging, beating down a gasp of pain as my ankle took all of my weight at once. Skitz came running up, bumping into my good leg as she went.

"I know, Skitzy, I'll fix it soon enough. But right now, we have to go."

_Ω_

_2014, October 18_

Being back in New Orleans was like revisiting a nightmare. A nasty, horrible, nightmare. Skitz whined, pawing at my foot. The same one that still gives me trouble.

"Skitzy, we're here for one reason and one reason only," Bending down to Skitz's level, I rumpled her ears softly, "We, my friend, are here for the book."

_Ω_

_2014, October 19_

Speeding up my intense walk, I stifled a grimace as my right foot caught a crack in the sidewalk.

Skitz threw a concerned glance my way, but I simply shook it off, "Come on Skitz, it isn't that bad!" Cue the angry growl from my over-protective follower.

Decidingly in a bad mood, Skitz trotted off, probably in search of a hotdog cart to gyp some lunch off of. Shaking my head, I tried to clear it. The package would be waiting for me in a place I swore never to go back to.

"Not my fault you're extremely stubborn and have no sense of direction."

_Ah yes, I see he's finally shown up. _Looking over at the annoying god who _never _ gives up a chance to insult me, I shrugged. "Well, its not my fault that you're more annoying than Jupiter, but hey! We all know that you can't help it either."

Anubis huffed, "Well at least I'm not going off on a wild goose chase after a book _that doesn't exist",_ I gave him an ticked look, "The book _does_ exist, you nitwit. Just because you refuse to believe it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Shaking my head, I started speeding up to a steady jog, trying to remember which street the store was on.

Hearing someone come up on my left, I didn't bother to look, "Go _away_ Anubis, I seriously _don't_ need you bugging me right now.

That was a serious mistake.

The hell-hound lunged for my legs as soon as it was in striking distance. It left deep, probably infected, knowing my luck, bite wounds around my calves. Pulling out my blade, I drove it into the hell-hounds flank. Without a warning, it disappeared into a fine, golden dust. It seemed that every day, the monsters found new ways to disappear.

Wiping the monster dust off my fingers, I continued as if nothing had stopped me on my walk to visit a dear old friend.

_Ω_

_2014, October 20th_

I woke to Skitz yipping in an evil sort of way. _That dog is absolutely bloody insane! _I gritted my teeth and sat up, cursing my horribly high maintenance beast.

Then I saw a figure in front of the damaged warehouse I had stopped in, to wait out the nocturnal monsters, I rumpled Skitz's ears.

"Sorry I doubted you, girl," I muttered, and then I unsheathed my sword slowly and silently. Creeping towards the entrance, I waited and counted to three, _one, two, three! _

I flipped around and lunged forward, ready to deal with whatever monster I came across. But instead of a monster, I saw a kid, surprised and a bit scared, and behind him an Egyptian dressed teenager, holding his sword readily.

_Carter Kane._

_Ω_

2014, October 20th

"Whoah," I started, backing up almost instantly. "Sorry about that, kid," I said, sheathing my sword, "Gods of Rome," I said, drawing my hand over my face, "Did your parents never tell you to, _never_, and I repeat never, sneak up on a demigod?"

Not waiting to hear his reply, I turned to Carter, "What do you want, oh majestic pharaoh?" I asked, showing my distaste in my word choice. "I thought I told you to leave me alone, and more importantly," I paused, locking eyes with him, "You really should be careful," I said, moving into a more battle-ready stance, hand resting on the hilt of my sword. "Not all people would hesitate to kill you."

I smirked. Carter was, in a few words, extremely taken aback. After the pause I resolved that I most likely I wouldn't be able to stay in this area much longer, and so I dipped back into the warehouse and grabbed my pack from by the door. Skitz was still snoring when I went in.

"C'mon you lazy mutt!" I said, poking her in the stomach fur, "It's time to go again."  
>Skitz sniffed dryly, then trotted over to the damaged stairwell and grabbed her smaller baggage. (I.E. a left over hydra bone.) When we stepped out into the breezy night air, my little 'dog' dropped her prize and snarled like a wolf.<p>

I comforted her, "Don't worry Skitzy, Carter is _much_ too scared to face us."

Skitz gave a mocking bark towards Carter, who was still looking dumbfounded.

_Man, it's awesome having a dog that understands you, _I thought, amused by Carters expression.

Carter recovered and gave me an annoyed look, "Whatever Apophis-born. All want is to know, have you seen a girl that has blonde hair with red streaks and a horrible attitude?"

"You're looking for Sadie again? Whoa dude, you are gonna' have to put a tracking collar on that one," I teased.

The boy who was with Carter spoke, "My name is Harry Farminoh, and we are on quest to find Sadie. Nice to meet you".

Carter knocked his hand out of the way and I made a face at "The Pharaoh", "Where is Sadie then? Surely she's not _here _of all places."

"The Pharaoh" thought a little before speaking, "We've looked everywhere but here and Alaska, I was guessing this was more probable."

I almost immediatley sobered at the mention of it. "Alaska isn't safe, even I wouldn't go there unless I had to."

Carter sighed, "She and I were arguing again, she told us she was going to do a staff run and pick some of the needed supplies for our Nome at Duvónce's Magic Shop. We didn't actually believe her though, we can't have magicians like that _risking their lives_ for a _staff run_. She is much too powerful to be out on her own. Monsters pull to her like a magnet".

I faked a yawn, "Nope. Haven't seen her. Have fun with that".

Harry poked Carter, who was fuming by now, "Let's go, Pharaoh, sir. I don't think she knows where Sadie is."

I sat down and watched the two walk away, scratching Skitz behind the ears, "Was that not a fabulous encounter? I think we made some new friends, don't you?"

Skitz barked and I laughed happily as we began hardcore walking towards our destination. Happy times, happy times.

_Ω_

_2014, October 20th_

_A few hours later..._

Skitz and I were close to the spellbook, I could feel it. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, the spellbook I was looking for right now was no ordinary one. It had a long history of battles fought for it, kingdoms lost for it, and good people dying for it. If I was to some it up in a few words I would say that it's not worth the lives given.

Duvónce had come across it in an old battlefield site when he was just starting out, and one of the magicians in his Nome had protected it with many spells, _and_ with his life, but after a while he moved along and continued building up his shop. Anyway, I had overheard him talking to a potential buyer about it a few years ago, but I never got to look into it. Duvónce's customer was killed a few days later and that's when Duvónce had to move his shop to a more secretive location.

Now, once I had learned what the book really could do from Anubis, something that with one spell from it's pages you could destroy all of New York City, I was anxious to get my hands on it. Once I did, well, I have no idea. Hopefully I could come up with something then.

Skitz yipped and bumped my leg, and I looked up. I gasped. There was the shop sign, I hadn't expected to find it so quickly. I breathed, in and out. I would have to stake it out for a few hours to make sure that it was safe of course, but already I could feel the book's power. I knew it was there. I sat with my hand on Skitz's flank, eating a sandwhich and munching happily. I hadn't been happy in a while. These past few days had been… Interesting.

I felt like I had been sitting for almost 6 hours but it had only been two. All these years had finally paid off. I walked up to the door, and put my hand on the knob...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-SARAH**

I don't know why I'd taken up the staff run. Usually that job was left to the minors who actually got _paid _to do it. Every once in a while Carter would send minors to fetch a new stock of Egyptian staffs from Carter's friend's shop in downtown New Orleans. I had filled in this time, maybe because I wanted to get away from my brother. I felt like we were always arguing, and right now...I just needed some space.

_Looks like that space is going to cost me something_, I thought sullenly.

Already I had several cuts and scratches, and my I knew I probably looked like I was dragged through a dump.

Carter and I don't get along very often, maybe it's just because we both had that fiery spirit, even though our difference was that I was a _little _more hot-headed then him. I choose to think before acting, and make people think I am super obnoxious, it works to your advantage sometimes.

I winced as I stepped forward and another gush of hot pain crashed over me. The loss of blood was getting to me, I couldn't go for much longer without using a rune to seal my wounds. But the problem was, I don't think I know a rune powerful enough to protect myself from all the monsters while I conducted the healing process. My friend, Walt, had showed me how, but it was very complicated and if the wound was bad enough, the spell would make you pass out so that the body could heal faster.

_I don't think I can take that risk! _My mind protested. If I didn't try the runes I would bleed to death anyway, and at least that was for certain. So I decided I could see the logic in that.

Slowly, I dragged myself across the short grasses of a little beach, hidden by trees. No one will see me here, _I hope_.

I began to walk around in circles, writing runes as I went, concentrating immensely on the task at hand, and that was protection runes. All of Walt's explanations and pointers started to come back, it was almost a year ago that he had taught me. Then he had been bitten by that utterly un-Egyptian animal and had fallen mortally ill. I worry about him every day.

I finished my runes and then studied my handiwork, _Exceptional Sadie, very exceptional,_ I could hear his voice in my head and a sob racked my body.

My work was good, but I didn't know if it would hold. I had never done a force-field before, I had always gotten Harry to do it for me, he was a particularly gifted child at my Nome, always passed his magic classes with straight As and those kinds of things.

Then my head snapped up as a twig broke, and I scanned the trees and grass around me to make sure it wasn't some annoying, over-curious human who had wandered into my grounds. It wasn't. It was something, very ah, _different. _

There was a beast, his fangs gleaming likes swords in the sun, his eyes blood red, and cold. No emotion. Only a hunger for blood. A beast from Hell.

A _hell-hound, _the word caught in my throat.

It was just something I called it, but somehow it felt so real. Surely this nightmare of a day couldn't get any worse. I pulled my knives out of their sheaths, and began to circle the monster, thinking how I might be so lucky as to attract all the evils in New Orleans while the other staff runners had encountered not a single one.

The beast lunged and I caught it in mid-jump with my knives, sliding under him and pulling the knives along with me, they were tearing through his belly as I went. As soon as I stood up in a ready position, I remembered my staff and wand. I quickly summoned my staff out of the Duat and threw my dagger in to trade places.

The monster of my attentions sat up and glared at me, his flanks heaving and dripping with blood. I could fight monsters, but I hated when they started to look at me, it made me think they might even have a soul.

But they don't. I had almost gotten my hand bitten off trying to be nice to a blood-hound once.

I threw myself to the side as the hound charged at me again, he was so close that I could feel his hot and sour-smelling breath on my face. I sat in a crouched position, we were watching each other again, but he wasn't thinking tactical things like I was, he was day-dreaming about how much blood I might spill when he tore me apart. But he wouldn't, not if I had anything to say about it.

I slowly brought my hand to my side and a wave of nausea swept over me, and then I felt like I was going insane, because suddenly the one blood-hound I was fighting turned into three.

I tried to remember my training, _Breath Sadie, breath. Breathe and calm yourself for panic ignites desperation, and in your desperation you might take unneeded risks. _

Slowly but surely I got back up. My reward, however, was getting to fight two more blood-hounds, two much bigger blood-hounds.

_These must be the other hell-hound's parents. Why do I always get the suicide timing of a mission?!_

My air came in short gasps of oxygen now, and I was completely covered in blood, and the hounds were crawling towards me. I felt fire in my throat and spit out a mix of bile and blood.

_The earlier hound must have opened my other wounds again! _I wanted to hide in a hole, a hole of reality that hadn't been awakened, a reality without evils.

But I couldn't, because then I would find out that that hole wasn't real, and nothing in the world could keep these devils out.

_Devils from Hades? _A voice in my head questioned. I remembered reading a book somewhere…

A bark woke me from my thoughts, and I turned swiftly and painfully to see that the older hounds had decided me _weak prey,_ they were moving in for the kill. I summoned my wand from the Duat, and then shifted my weight onto my good side. The hounds were prowling ever closer, their tongues hanging out in anticipation for a meal. A meal of me.

I conjured a flame, and set it down around me. This was a simple but effective spell, and the reason I had not used it before was because it had a cool down, and I might need it for an emergency. This was an emergency.

The fire would move towards the enemy and form a protective circle around me, but it would not last forever, the flame would most likely only give me just enough time to make a long-lasting force-field and start the healing process.

I began drawing my circles and runes again, and soon I had made the whole force-field rune-scape. The flame was going down by the minute. I had eaten quite a bit of healing powder, but all that did was slow blood loss and make the wound less painful. Jaz had invented it, and it had never been more useful.

I sat down in the circles and began to recite spells, my body twisted in a meditation position. I smiled as the force-field charged up around me, blue light flickering around my runes.

_Dad would be proud, _I told myself.

After the shield of light that the hounds were now biting and pounding, I started contemplating my healing runes, I got on my knees and worked hard for a few short minutes, then stood up and dusted myself off.

The runes were good, or at least I thought they looked good. I wouldn't know, I haven't been on many missions where I needed to heal or even suck down some healing powder.

I said my spells and raised my arms, red lightning flashing up and down my arms, blue rays intertwining. I stared at it, amazed by my creation. I had never seen the healing runes react like this.

I wrapped the lighting and it's partner around my wounds, scolding myself for being so..._enchanted_ by the flickering colors. I couldn't waste valuable time looking at pretty things.

The effect was immediate, I studied the blue rays as they cleaned the wound and cleared any infection it might have, then I gritted my teeth as the red lightning sealed them.

I was actually quite proud of myself when it was all over, Carter probably didn't know how to make the runes dance like that. I smirked at how amazed he would be when I told him about my little adventure.

I stepped out of the force-field, feeling alive again. Energy flowed through my veins and I faced the monsters outside head-on. The first went down easy, four taps of my staff with a little spell left it on the ground, blood-soaked.

The second was harder, I could tell that she was the female of the trio, bigger and meaner than the two males. Her pup was hiding behind her, licking his wounds and growling through his mother's legs.

The mother pounced at me, claws open, jaws wide. I threw a javelin the size of my hand. I was afraid that it would just bounce of the hound's fur, being that for some reason only specific weapons worked on it, but the small javelin buried itself inside the hound's shoulders and the big one howled in pain.

_Oh, I know why it hurts so bad, _I thought, annoyed, _I just used my poison-covered one._

I ran forward and jumped on the beast, taking out my wand and saying a quick enchantment before stabbing it into the monster's back. Wherever I hit, black and charred fur would appear. But my success didn't last for long because then the beast jump and kicked, and flew me into a tree.

I grabbed the branches and dropped down safely, but the hound was waiting. I twirled in mid-air and whispered an old spell very quietly, a spell Walt had taught me. I hii the monster in the head with my staff as I came down and it blacked out, unconscious.

I pulled my dart out of the monster and then threw my knives into its neck, it was dead.

_Ω_

I stepped through a once chained door, and looked inside...And then I gasped.

Staffs and wands and swords, knives and crossbows and javelins, spell books and double-swords and half-swords. Anything and everything a warrior could want.

I walked up to the counter and smiled weakly at the man sitting there. He must have been a great warrior once, but now he just looked like a grumpy old man. His face lit up when I walked in.

"Hello, little lady. What can I do for you today?" He asked me.

"I am on a staff run for my brother Carter. But I would like to take a look at the rest of your merchandise…" I answered politely.

He winked at me, "Well, Carter pays for the staffs in advance, so all you have to do is collect them. But you have a fair amount of coins there so I am going to show you all my, ah, more _rare_ and expensive items," he beckoning me to follow him.

The back part of the shop was insanely amazing. Swords, with runes covering every inch of their blades and colors shimmering through the whole thing. Several magnificent knives that put mine to shame, there was so much to see.

Then I looked at a glass and wood framed box, and almost squealed with excitement. Inside was an ornate dagger, runes and colors flickered across the blade, amazing scenes of war and love appeared.

"I want this one!" I said, barely hearing the words come out of my own mouth.

The seller scurried over, "Ah, a good choice. This blade is a deadly killer, cursed and enchanted, blessed and carved. That will be 789 silver pieces _or_ 300 gold pieces. Or you can just give me 1,000,000 dollars. Same thing."

I shuffled my coins through my hands. I had 500 gold pieces, but that was a lot. It was also all I had, "I'll take it".

The shopkeeper grinned as he brought the dagger out from behind the glass, "You be careful with that one Sadie Kane."

My uneasy smile had no effect on him as he walked me out into the main room in a gentleman-like manner. Then he handed me the staffs, getting ready to exchange the dagger for the gold. Suddenly, the shop bells rang loudly as the door was opened. I turned around and heard the shopkeeper drop the merchandise behind me. I bent to pick them up but my eyes didn't leave the newcomer.

She had red-dyed hair sliding along her shoulders as she walked. A white shirt stained with blood, shorts and converses with a few packets and braces on her legs. I glared at her, noticing immediately how she was _most definitely not _Egyptian. I stared at her, and she stared at me. Almost challenging me to fight her. I would if need be, but that would most likely be suicide. Even with all her wounds.

The shopkeeper coughed nervously, "Fallon, I didn't expect to see you here… Ever again."

I looked at Fallon, my wand slipping into my right hand. Quick as a flash I threw the staffs into the Duat and stood up, spreading my feet shoulder-width, my mouth a silent snarl.

_Danger, trouble, _my conscious screamed.

_Danger… Danger… Trouble… Trouble..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- FALLON**

I sneered at the girl, _Egyptian girl,_ my senses went off like a blow-horn. I imagined that if I was a cat, I would be bristling right now.

She was wearing a pink, disgustingly girly, top and just-above the knee shorts. She had blonde hair with pinkish streaks, and a slim figure. Tall with slender shoulders and a determined smirk. She was wielding a wand, and was reaching for the knife I had sold Duvónce, the shopkeeper, a few years ago. This made me hate her even more.

_A Kane!_ I muttered inside my head, _It has to be! The Fates must be laughing now… How in hell did they get put up for deciding destiny?! They have to be _extremely _messed up to put my life together... _

I pulled my sword, _Cecidisse_, _The Fallen, _out of her sheath, "Duvónce, I didn't know you would have a, ah, _visitor, _here today."

My cold look make him gulp and think about his answer carefully, "She is just here to pick up the staffs Fallon, and she has, so now let her go."

"I am not running from a Apophis-born brat," the Kane girl snarled, "You aren't my pharaoh, _Fallon_."

_The same insult Carter used! The Kanes must be short on comebacks._

I hissed, "Coming from the pharaoh's sister herself. How oddly, _hippocratic._"

There was a silence as she and I stared each other down, our weapons at ready. The air was tense, filled with a hated more tangible than electricity. After a few minutes of this strange, _looking,_ Duvónce laid his hand on Sadie's shoulder.

She shrugged him off but he talked anyway, "Sadie, it isn't worth it. Trust me," He lifted his sleeve and showed her a long scar running across his arm.

I gave the Kane girl a smug smile, remembering the time Duvónce had tried to double-cross me, he hadn't succeeded in the slightest. That was when he was more of a kid of course. He wouldn't have the nerve to challenge me in his current condition. I could tell _Sadie _was calming herself, she was like her brother… But somehow a little different.

"You win this time", Sadie said in a mocking way, "But you are NOT Carter Kane".

I opened my mouth to make a comeback, but suddenly I heard some yipping and I turned around to see Skitz charging through the shop door like a bull, her ears laid back. I grinned, and reached down to pet her, but I smirked a bit more as she launched herself at Sadie, ready to protect me.

The Kane fell down onto the floor with an "Oof!", but Skitz didn't attack, instead she turned to me, as if asking for permission to maul her.

"Skitz!" I started, "She is not a problem, the brat is leaving," I said with a pointed look.

Skitz looked up at me, I could imagine her lifting an eyebrow if she were human.

Then she stepped off the girl, almost scowling, like she had lost her favorite toy. And Sarah stood up and dusting herself off. Then she reached down and tried to rumple _my _dog's ears, just to be nearly bitten.

_Ohhhh. She was going to get it_, Taking a breath to focus, I waited for the Kane girl to stand up. I was going to take care of her the same way I took care of Anubis.

Giving the ground a good tap, I felt the entire shop shake a bit, and the Kane girl fell with an "Oomph." _Ah, I love doing that._ Taking the hint, Skitz trotted back to my side, nipping my calf in an irritated way.

Duvónce stumbled, but then again, he's been a victim of my powers before. Dang. I was hoping he'd fall just as hard as the first time.

Snickering to myself, I walked forward, past the Kane, and up to Duvónce. I felt seriously _evil _right now. Like a school bully on steroids. Deciding to put up a bit of a show, I continued. Pulling my shirt up enough to grab the dagger I kept strapped to my side, I snatched it out.

With the blade against his throat, I hissed, "Where's the package, _mio caro amico?_" Using the Italian to throw him off, I whispered the blade down, pressing harder as I made my way past his chest.

"Where is it, Duvónce? I know you have it." Pausing, I drew in a deep breath, drawing my dagger back, "If you really wanted me to, I could get it myself. But then again, you don't want me to find any of your _other_ dirty secrets. Now do you?"

Duvónce backed into the counter, the weapons and other miscellaneous items rattling against the glass casings. Smirking to myself on the inside, I threw a glance over to the girl.

She had her eyes glued on the scene I was creating. Leaving Duvónce, I swung myself over the glass counter, grabbing the dagger I had sold, smirking as Sadie nearly _hissed _in annoyment. Rifling through the cardboard boxes sitting on the floor, I found it. It was about the size of a standard dictionary. And it _radiated_ power, dark, evil, horribly _attractive _power.

I knew that I had to get rid of it, before I caved into the purely _magnetic_ pull the book was giving off. Looking back to the boxes, "Don't mind if I do." I muttered, grabbing some miscellaneous knives, a few preset spells, and of course, I grabbed a wand and staff from the pile, knowing that eventually, I would use it, or trade it.

Pawing through one last box, I heard Skitz bark from behind me. Spinning around, I laughed. "You are such a vain little dog, you know that?"

She had found an Egyptian style collar, with a silver hoop pattern and blue jewels hanging along the bottom, "Cute Skitzy. I always knew that you would succumb to your vanity." She barked towards the tangle of amulets in my hand, as if saying, _Yeah, like_ I'd _succumb before you do, you hypocrite. _

Shoving my loot into a cloth bag, I made my way to the end of the counter, intent on finding his treasure trove. "Really Duvónce?" I shook my head, "A lock-box? You do know how _easy_ these are to break open?" Taking a dagger, I easily forced the box open.

Pouring the gold and silver pieces, as well as the many folded bills into the knapsack, I smiled to myself. _Goodbye warehouses, hello hotels._

Slinging it over my shoulder, I called for Skitz, who had made her way to the back of the shop. She was eyeing a silver set of tonfa blades. My curiosity was piqued.

Those were new, deadly, and I had to have them.

Feeling under the cabinet ledge, I looked for some way to open it. It was seamless, like the glass had been built around the swords. Pulling my sleeve of my shirt over my elbow, I dropped it onto the heavy glass case. It shattered. Shaking the shock out of my elbow, I pulled the blades out. They were surprisingly light, made of silver if the color was anything to go by.

Twirling one of them in my hand, I gave it a few expert slashes, testing the weight and dexterity of the new style of the blade. Nodding to myself, I called Skitz over, "Let's go Skitz. There's nothing here for us anymore."

_Ω_

_2014, October 21st_

At first, my follower went unnoticed. The Kane girl, dare I say it, was good, _really _good, but I was better. She hid herself well enough, making it seem more like we just both had the same idea, instead of the fact that she was following me. With Skitz keeping up a steady pace next to me, I ran through a list of what options I had left.

I could hijack a car, which would, of course have a risk of landing me on police radar, which I had done before… and ended up with me wanted in seven countries. Or, I could get a taxi, which Jupiter knows, I could definitely afford. Sadly I didn't have _quite _enough to get a private jet and blast off… Well, I mean I do but not enough for a presidential one. And if you can't ride in style you can't ride at all. Then I could take a limousine, but they attract _tons _of monsters for tons of unapparent reasons…

Deciding to take a safer, faster, more direct route, I decided to fly commercial. But. Only if I could get a first class ticket. There was _no_ way in Pluto that I would _ever_ fly coach. Deciding that it would have to do, I turned to see Sadie slinking behind a counter and starting to type on a computer. She didn't seem to be having much luck. The airport must have upgraded their security.

Smirking to myself, I decided to bring her along. You could always use a bit of leverage, right? I had a feeling that Carter could be a problem, Sadie was the best way to work around it...

_Ω_

_2014, October 21st_

Getting to the airport was easy. Convincing a helpless mortal to give her two first-class tickets to Seattle, even easier. With Skitz, now sporting a service-dog vest, it was more than easy to pass through security and get on the plane.

Ignoring my, ah, _stalker_, I proceeded to make a loop around the main lobby area so I could stealthily make my way past Sadie. Her over-the shoulder tote was the perfect target. Sneaking one of the tickets into my hand, I placed it strategically on top of her zipper, one of the corners of the ticket tucked inside. Then I slipped away.

I watched, smirking, as Sadie turned around and rifled through her pack, looking for her water bottle. Then the ticket fell to the ground beside her. I studied the scene carefully as she scanned everywhere from someone who might have put it there. Then she turned to me. I twirled around right at the last moment, feeling her eyes boring into me but refusing to turn around I walked through the gate.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I entered the plane, and I turned around to confront the person. But the only thing that was there was a little note tucked through my zipper. I pulled it out:

_Thanks Fallon, _

_I know it must have been hard for you to give_

_your ticket to an Egyptian... Just know that we Egyptians have a few more tricks up our sleeves..._

_Sarah Kane, Magician of the 21st Nome_

Smiling, I waited, and then walked to my seat, sitting right next to a blonde with pinkish-red highlights.

Grinning, I greeted her, "Hi, mind if I sit? It's open seating this flight."

"Yeah, whatever," she paused, not noticing who I was for a second. "I see you got my note."

I laughed and put my suitcase up, getting ready for the flight.

_Ω_

_2014, October 22nd_

Smirking openly as Sadie tried to comprehend her completely outrageous, preposterous, horribly true story. It was ironic that Sadie didn't believe it, even if it was just a sample of what her life had been like. We had been talking for about three and a half hours, it was officially midnight and that means officially October 22nd. I nearly jumped as the seat belt light went on. I had been more relaxed then I had in years. Sadie was easy to be friends with. Leaning down, I pulled my knapsack onto my lap, pawing through it.

I had put the spell book there because I decided even though it had dangerously attractive powers, it would be safe nowhere else. I breathed in a sigh of relief. It was still there. Sadie gave me an inquiring glance as my normal tan returned to my pale cheeks.

"This thing," I said gesturing to the book, "Is more powerful than even Jupiter. Or in your case, Ra himself. It holds information that could could destroy the world in a matter of seconds, as well as ones that people could use to rise to power quicker than the speed of light." Carefully shoving the tome back into the bag, I pulled out a jingling pouch of gold and silver.

Shaking it for a bit of emphasis, I stated, "First thing we do once we get off this flying death trap, is setup a more permanent safe house, then we can go blow half the money on _whatever_. _We_. _Want_."

Her face lit up like a wildfire. She obviously liked that idea. I smiled, then the seat belt sign lit up again and we had to latch ourselves in.

_Ω_

_2014, October 22nd_

Sarah and I walked down the Seattle boardwalk, looking for a suitable condo to use as a fallback as we tried figuring out what to do with the book. Now that I had Sadie, it was actually more of a quest. Originally I had just thought of it as something to do.

Skitz walked between Sadie and I, yipping at every pigeon that came our way, trying to snatch a bite of the baggetts that we had gotten. Skitz, and this was a huge surprise to me, liked the French Bread, aka baggett from Panera. She kept giving us this look that seems like it's saying, _You owe me! You made me ride on a plane! _

Sadie and I fell for it every. Single. Time. So by the hour that we had found the perfect getaway home, Skitz, all of us, actually, were satisfied with delicious, warm bread. The place I chose was in the middle of the city, near Pike's Place, and a block or two away from the Amazon headquarters.

_That's why we have been walking in peace for so long,_ I thought.

We walked up to our new safe-house and while Sarah handled the payment, Skitz and I explored the _shelter_. It was a five bedroom condo. I marveled at how magnificent it was, and how silly it's name sounded.

There were 4 and a half baths, and every room had furniture. I chose a room with blue wallpaper covering it's walls, and pounced on the _amazing_ mattress. It had pure white satin sheets and a chandelier hung above a small personal dining table that had an overhead TV that I could stare at, and watch my favorite shows while being lazy. Perfect.

Skitz found a doggy bed in the corner, and a high-class dog feeder. Beef, chicken, dogs delight. Pure water ran through a fountain in the room and when you walked in you could turn left and sit down at a desk with a Mac book Air.

While my little 'pet' was enjoying doggy paradise, I browsed the mac and smiled. _Oh, yeah_. Minecraft. My favorite video game, even though I was a little too old. I hadn't played it in forever because I had never been in an Apple Store long enough to get a computer without being totally bombarded by monsters.

When Sarah came up the stairs with flavored kettle-corn and candied apples, we all went and chowed down on the white couch. Sarah even revealed there to be candied marshmallows. I called in pizza, and we got chicken parmesan with spinach and tomatoes.

She asked why I had gotten an order of chicken wings without buffalo sauce, and I told her that they were Skitz's favorite. Then I took a bite and laughed, Sarah smiled.

**_Ω_**

_2014, October 22nd_

We spent the rest of the afternoon goofing around, firing ideas off each other about how to get rid of the spell book. Eventually I pulled out a trashcan and threw it in, lighting it and watching the flame flicker and die. The book was almost indestructible, and that was a problem. Eventually, I ended up back in my room, the silky sheets and the soft mattress lulling me to sleep.

**_Ω_**

_2014, November 13th_

The next few days were a blur of us trying to make the condo more inhabitable, I learned that Sadie was _really _good at making pancakes, and she learned that I like to paint in my free time. We ended up picking up a new sofa and recliner to put in the main room, and a new dish set that was adorable and had caught Sadie's eye while we were out. Eventually, Sadie decided that the stores and malls in Seattle weren't enough.

Cue the freaky Egyptian teleporting.

**Hi all! If you're reading this, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HORRIBLY LONG HIATUS. I'M TRYING TO GET STUFF SORTED. I hope you have enjoyed the first few chapters of this, and be ready, because the next few are EXTREMELY long! ;)**


End file.
